dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu Saga
The Kid Buu Saga is the sixteenth and final saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Goodbye, Dragon World". The saga deals with the final battle against Kid Buu, the original form of Majin Buu as Kibito Kai reveals. This version of Buu resembles a small Super Buu. This saga aired in Japan in 1995 and 1996. It is part of season nine in the U.S. Plot Outline After Super Buu transformed into his final true form, Kid Buu in the Fusion Saga, Kid Buu's first target is the Earth, which, in a psychotic episode, he completely annihilates in a single energy blast as soon as his transformation is complete. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all die in the blast. It is assumed that Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu die as well. This creates the first death for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, and the puppy Bee are the only survivors. Kibito Kai saves them by using his Instantaneous Movement technique and they make it to the Sacred World of the Kais. Vegeta angrily berates Goku for the needless deaths of their sons and that they can not be revived because the Dragon Balls had been destroyed with Earth. They then remember that they can use the Namekian Dragon Balls and Kibito Kai can teleport them there. Old Kai is against it because it goes against the rules of nature. Goku reminds him of their deal of giving him an Earth woman to kiss and the Old Kai seems to give in. Vegeta quickly deduces that it must be Bulma, which angers him that Goku would do that to his wife while he was dead. However, Kid Buu reforms from the remains of Earth and travels to the Other World in search of Goku and Vegeta. They decide to lead him towards them and power up, and he finds them. They then send Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai away from the battle. Winning a Rock-Paper-Scissors bet against Vegeta, Goku starts off in the Super Saiyan form, then Super Saiyan 2. He tries to conserve energy and actually holds up pretty well. Realizing a few minutes into the battle that Kid Buu is tougher than he looks, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3. He then fights Kid Buu but can not defeat him due to Kid Buu's regeneration technique and perpetual strength. Goku launches a Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu, exhausting himself and not even finishing Kid Buu. Vegeta steps in, but is no match for the likes of Kid Buu. Just before he is killed, Goku resumes fighting at Super Saiyan 3. As they battle, Vegeta comes to accept that Goku is stronger than him. Goku curses, having wasted too much energy in the fight. Vegeta decides to step in, allowing the worn out Goku to rest and gather his energy for a final attack. Kid Buu engages in battle with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu rejuvenates himself too many times for Vegeta's energy. Vegeta does his best to give Goku the time he needs, but for some reason it is taking longer than expected. Eventually Vegeta falls, so Mr. Satan steps in and challenges Kid Buu, but Kid Buu finds himself unable to attack. He spits out something that turns out to be Good Majin Buu. Mr. Satan overcomes his cowardice to fight for his unconscious friend. When Good Majin Buu wakes up, he saves Mr. Satan and begins fighting Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai to travel to New Namek where they summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Vegeta has them wish for the restoration of Earth and the resurrection of everyone killed since the morning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil. Earth and it's inhabitants, including Old Kai, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Android 18, Krillin, Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox-King and Mr. Popo are revived by the Dragon Balls. The dragon complies and Vegeta then explains his plan to defeat Kid Buu: a Super Spirit Bomb made from the freely given energy of the people of Earth, transferred through Goku. He communicates to the entire planet via King Kai, asking the people of Earth to give their energy to power the attack, but only their friends and family believe him, and give their energy. Meanwhile, Good Majin Buu is defeated by Kid Buu. Vegeta, who just regained his life from Porunga, attempts to hold off Kid Buu again so that the Spirit Bomb can be completed. Goku asks the people of Earth to help but only a few people Goku helped in the past actually give up their energy. Things look hopeless until Mr. Satan proceeds to tell the people to give up their energy so that he can defeat Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb is finished, but Kid Buu has defeated Vegeta who is now too weak to move. Kid Buu knows Goku will not fire the Spirit Bomb because it would destroy his friend, so he stands on top of Vegeta while continuing to blast Goku. Good Majin Buu uses the last of his power to knock Kid Buu over. He tells Mr. Satan to grab Vegeta. Kid Buu recovers and blasts Good Majin Buu. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, but is tired. Kid Buu is able to stop the Spirit Bomb and push it back towards Goku. Vegeta asks Dende to make one last wish: to restore Goku's strength. The Dragon grants the wish and Goku feels renewed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back towards Kid Buu, overwhelming him. Kid Buu's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed. As Kid Buu disintegrates, Goku hopes that maybe someday he will come back as a good person and they can have a rematch then. King Yemma hears Goku and decides to grant his request (unbeknownst to Goku, though he later realizes this has happened when he sees Uub). Vegeta finally feels unthreatened by Goku's ability to surpass him, and he also feels welcomed by his family and friends. Later, Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish for the people of Earth to forget about Majin Buu, so that the Good Majin Buu can exist without being feared. Ten years later, many of the Z Fighters have made new changes. Bulma and Vegeta have a daughter named Bulla. Goten and Trunks have grown into strong teenagers. Gohan has become a scholar, is married to Videl and they have a daughter named Pan. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z Fighters meet a ten-year-old boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, born from the wish Goku made before killing Kid Buu. Goku asks Majin Buu to change the numbers so Goku would be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it is clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if after he is trained they can have a rematch. Uub agrees and Goku feels excited, with the challenge and with the chance to become stronger. Before leaving once again, Goku bids farewell to his family and friends, and tells Vegeta that he looks forward to another fight. Although the tournament is technically suspended because Goku and Uub did not finish their match, Trunks, Goten and Pan spar, with Pan defeating Goten, and Trunks holding her arm in victory. The series ends with Goku and Uub flying towards their destination, but the story is continued in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT. Characters Major characters *Goku *Vegeta *Kid Buu *Majin Buu *Mr. Satan Supporting characters Battles featured *Kid Buu vs. Western Supreme Kai (flashback) *Kid Buu vs. Northern Supreme Kai (flashback) *Kid Buu vs. Southern Surpreme Kai (flashback) *Majin Buu Southern Supreme Kai absorbed vs. Eastern Supreme Kai & Grand Supreme Kai (flashback) *Kid Buu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Krillin vs. Yamcha (training) *Krillin, Yamcha, Pikkon and Olibu vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu *Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu *Majin Buu vs. Kid Buu *Majin Buu & Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Super Spirit Bomb) vs. Kid Buu *Goku vs. Goten (training) *Pan vs. Wild Tiger *Goku vs. Uub *Pan vs. Goten DVDs FUNimation's Kid Buu Saga *Kid Buu - Regression (261-263) *Kid Buu - Saiyan Pride (264-266) *Kid Buu - Vegeta's Plea (267-269) *Kid Buu - Price Of Victory (270-272) *Kid Buu - A New Beginning (273-276) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine Remastered Box Set (254-291; only 276-291 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 7 (251-291; only 276-291 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Manga counterparts *Dragon Ball Vol. 42: Goodbye, Dragon World: Chapters 508-519 (Dragon Ball Z: Vol. 26: Chapters 314-325) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut version (16 episodes) *276. Evil Kid Buu! *277. End of Earth *278. True Saiyans Fight Alone *279. Battle for the Universe Begins *280. Vegeta's Respect *281. Minute of Desperation *282. Old Buu Emerges *283. Earth Reborn *284. Call to Action *285. People of Earth Unite *286. Spirit Bomb Triumphant *287. Celebrations with Majin Buu *288. He's Always Late *289. Granddaughter Pan *290. Buu's Reincarnation *291. Goku's Next Journey Edited version (16 episodes) *261. Evil Kid Buu! *262. End of Earth *263. True Saiyans Fight Alone *264. Battle for the Universe Begins *265. Vegeta's Respect *266. Minute of Desperation *267. Old Buu Emerges *268. Earth Reborn *269. Call to Action *270. People of Earth Unite *271. Spirit Bomb Triumphant *272. Celebrations with Majin Buu *273. He's Always Late *274. Granddaughter Pan *275. Buu's Reincarnation *276. Goku's Next Journey Dragon Ball Z Kai (11 episodes) *149. An Emergency Escape from the Body! Buu's Reverse-Transformation is the Worst!! *150. Earth Disappears!! The Original Buu's Single Cruel Blast *151. The Battle's Conclusive Peak! It's Settled in the Kaiōshin Realm!! *152. Do Your Best, Kakarrot! You Are No. 1!! *153. A One Minute Battle Vegeta's Life Risking Stall Tactics! *154. A Secret Plan Comes Together in a Flash Please Grant These Two Wishes! *155. Give Me Your Energy! We'll Make a Huge Genki-Dama!! *156. The World's Savior is You! Everyone's Genki-Dama is Completed!! *157. Son Goku is the Strongest After All!! Majin Buu is Annihilated *158. And So, After 10 Years... The First Tenka'ichi Budōkai in a Long Time! *159. Even Stronger! Goku's Dream is Never Ending!! Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas